


Summer Dreams and Night Things

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron has a summer time dream





	Summer Dreams and Night Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the drabble challenge at Harry/Ron on live journal.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the fab girls for the beta they know who they are and they have my thanks and a cuppa.  


* * *

"Mate," Ron whispered and nudged Harry. "Wake up."

Harry’s eyes flew open and he blinked several times at before answering.

"What time is it?" Harry’s voice was rough with sleep and it caused Ron to shiver.

"That’s not important," Ron hissed. "Look, I had that dream again. We need a holiday mate."

"Which dream are you talking about Ron? " Harry yawned. "The one where the spiders are making you waltz with Terry Boot and he grabs your arse?"

"No."

Ron grinned as he rolled over and pinned Harry beneath his body. Harry’s legs fell open to let Ron settle between them and Harry traced his shoulders with the tips of his fingers.

"The one," Ron groaned as Harry lifted his hips to rub against him. "Where it’s warm and we’re outside in the summer."

Harry slid his hands down Ron’s back and hooked his thumbs into the waist of Ron’s boxers. He pushed them past Ron’s hips and down his legs. Ron bit back a moan when Harry’s feet slid up his calves to push the boxers completely off him.

"Oh! That dream," Harry growled as Ron brought their cocks in line. "The one where it’s warm and there’s a breeze coming off the water."

Ron pushed his hips forward slowly thrusting his cock down against Harry’s. They moaned together as their erections rubbed and Ron bit his lip hard.

"And it’s not just you sleeping naked," Ron grunted out as he rolled his hips. "I’m naked too… you’re… Bloody Hell, this feels good. You're putting sunscreen on my arse."

Harry’s hand slid around to take both their cocks twisting his hand on each of Ron’s downward thrusts, and his head fell back as Ron ‘s mouth latched onto his neck.

The rocked faster, each gasping and grunting, and Ron took a shuddering breath before speaking again.

"Yeah, summer dreams about night things," Ron whispered. "You rim me right there in the open and then…"

"Damn, Ron," Harry whimpered as he stroked them faster, driving his hips up to meet Ron’s thrusts. "Outside?"

"Yeah… gonna come, Harry," Ron groaned. "Faster."

They were both panting, their lips met in open-mouthed kisses, and with a hoarse shout Ron came followed quickly by Harry.

"A holiday sounds good, Mate," Harry panted. "Some place… warm and sunny."

Ron looked out at their terrace and couldn’t help but notice it was **still** snowing.

"I’ll bring the sunscreen."


End file.
